Firsts
by RachelR519
Summary: In which Ross and Laura experience firsts with their daughter. Ross/Laura


**Here's a cute family one-shot for all you Raura shippers! I've had this idea in my head for a while and I just needed to write it down!**

_ i. First Home_

The front door of the two story house opened, and a small squeak was heard. The couple stepped foot into the house, the carseat that carried their small bundle of joy in between them. Ross gently placed the carseat on the couch, allowing Laura to take a seat and unbuckle their child.

"Welcome home, Juliet." Laura murmured, cradling the small, delicate child against her chest. Ross placed the carseat on the floor and claimed a spot next to his wife of three years. He immediately grabbed one of his daughter's tiny fingers, a smile spreading across his face.

"I can't believe she's finally here." He admitted.

"It only took nine months and thirteen hours of labor," Laura said. "But she's finally here."

Ross pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I honestly thought you broke my hand."

She scoffed. "You try giving birth to a six pound baby."

"No thanks." He chuckled. "But I'm so proud of you. You did good."

Laura turned her head and pecked his lips softly. "We did good. Juliet wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"I'm glad I could help." He smirked, causing Laura to playfully roll her eyes. He noticed how tired she looked and kissed her forehead. "How about you go take a nap? You deserve to get some sleep."

"What about you?" She questioned. "You haven't really slept since yesterday."

He raised an eyebrow. "Laur, I wasn't the one that just had a baby. You did, so you deserve some sleep." Before she could protest, he gently took ahold of his daughter and brought her close to his chest. "Go to bed and get some sleep. We'll be fine."

Laura wanted to tell him no and just stay with her husband and daughter, but she really was exhausted. "Fine." She finally conceded. "But wake me up in an hour."

"I will do no such thing." He kissed her cheek. "Sleep as long as you want. Besides, I wouldn't mind some father-daughter bonding."

Laura bit her lip, then nodded. "Okay. But wake me up if you need me." She stood up and bent down to drop a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I will, but I can assure you that we'll be fine." He assured his wife. "No need for worrying, Laur. Juliet and I will be fine. Now get your fine ass upstairs." He sent a wink her way.

Rolling her eyes, Laura muttered, "boys" under her breath, but the smile on her face was there. With a sigh, she trudged her tired body upstairs and slipped into their bedroom, climbing under the covers and falling asleep almost immediately.

"Now that mommy's gone," Ross began, getting to his feet. "How about I show you the house? Huh, princess?" He stroked her soft cheek with the back of his finger as he made his way to the other side of the living room. Looking at all the pictures hanging on the wall, Ross couldn't help but smile when his eyes landed on his favorite one.

"You see that one, Juliet?" He asked softly, pointing to the picture of him and Laura at the beach. The sun was setting, and the two were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Rydel had the honor of taking that special photo.

He knew she wouldn't answer, but he loved talking to his daughter. "That was the day mommy told me she was pregnant with you." He stared down at his beautiful little girl and kissed her forehead. "That was the happiest day of my life. Besides marrying your mom, that is." He chuckled. "But I made a promise that day, that I would be the best father in the world. I never want to let you down, baby girl."

Juliet, as if reassuring her father that he would never break that promise, grabbed his finger and gave it a squeeze.

Ross smiled and his eyes brimmed with tears. "Welcome home, princess."

_ii. First Smile_

"Laur, where are my pants?" Ross called from the bedroom, his eyes scanning every area and crevice for his brand new pair of jeans.

Laura, who was in the middle of breastfeeding Juliet in the kitchen, rolled her eyes. "They're in the closet!" She called back. She looked down at her daughter and chuckled lightly. "Your daddy can be looney some times. But he's the best."

Once she stopped feeding, Laura burped her daughter and walked around the kitchen, wishing that Ross would hurry up. The fairly new family were meant to meet up with Ross' parents and siblings so they could see Juliet. Said little girl was only two months old, but she was the most popular little girl in the eyes of Ross' family. They couldn't get enough of the munchkin, especially Rydel.

"I see you found your pants." Laura smirked as Ross walked into the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes at her teasing, but smiled. "I did." He stepped forward and pecked her lips, then kissed his daughters little cheek. "Morning, princess. You ready to see your crazy family?"

This time Laura rolled her eyes. "They're not crazy. They just love seeing Juliet."

"But not as much as me." He sang, taking his daughter from his wife. "Right, Juliet? Right?" He cooed, swinging the little girl in the air.

And for the first time since she was born, Juliet smiled.

"She smiled!" Laura squealed, her face beaming with pride.

Ross had a gigantic smile on his face, and he couldn't help but pepper Juliet's face with kisses. "You actually smiled, princess. Good job!"

"Now you're sister is really going to go crazy." Laura laughed, leaning her head on Ross' shoulder.

He groaned. "Crap."

_iii. First Steps_

"Ross, put down the camera. It won't happen if we keep watching her." Laura told her husband.

Ross pouted and shut the camera off, placing it on the coffee table. "But she's so close." He whined. He bent down and grabbed Juliet, placing her on his lap. "She stands up with help, but she falls as soon as she tries to move." He kissed the top of her blonde head. "You think you're going to walk today, Jules? Huh?

Laura chuckled and tickled her daughter's stomach, eliciting giggles to escape Juliet's mouth. "She'll walk when she's ready, Ross. Don't rush her. She's only eleven months old."

"And apparently I was walking when I was ten months old." He told her.

"Then you were an advanced baby." She teased. "Just give her time. Besides, I don't want her to grow up so fast. I'm gonna miss her as a baby when she's older." Laura could almost cry at the thought of Juliet growing up too fast. She wanted Juliet to stay a baby as long as possible.

"We can always add another baby to our family, Laur." Ross said, a knowing smirk on his face. He loved Juliet, and he loved making her. That was a plus to having babies. For boys, that is.

Laura rolled her eyes, and placed Juliet back on the floor when she started fussing. She turned to her husband and smacked him upside the head. "We will not be having anymore babies for a while. I have nightmares about the pain."

Ross rolled his eyes this time. "You are very overdramatic. And you can't tell me that the pain wasn't worth it."

"It was." She nodded. "But it was the worse pain I had ever experienced in my entire life."

"Yeah," He lifted up his hand. "Your broke my hand because of it."

"I did not break your hand!" She laughed. "I just bruised it."

"Same thing." He shrugged.

"It real-" Laura cut herself off when her eyes landed on her daughter.

The daughter that was currently standing on her own.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, standing up. "Ross, look!" She pointed to Juliet, and once Ross saw what was happening, he gasped.

"She's standing on her own! She's never done that before!" He exclaimed happily.

Almost in an instant, Ross and Laura ran to the other side of the room and knelt down. Juliet turned her head to look at her parents, and she started smiling and giggling.

"Come to mommy and daddy, Jules." Ross cooed, coaxing his daughter to finally take her first steps.

Juliet took one step forward, then fell on her butt, causing the parents to groan. "One more time, baby. You can do it."

"I'll give you candy if you come to mommy and daddy."

"Ross!" Laura slapped his arm, but couldn't help but smile.

Juliet managed to stand up by holding onto the coffee table, and once she let go, she took a step forward. And another. And another until she was all the way on the other side of the room with her parents.

"She did it!" Laura exclaimed, grabbing Juliet and resting her on her hip. "You finally walked, baby." She kissed the top of her head.

"Good job, princess." Ross smiled down at his daughter.

"There's just one thing we forgot to do." Laura said.

"What?" He asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"We didn't record her."

"Dammit!"

_iv. First Word_

Laura silently laughed as Juliet crawled onto Ross' back, fisting her hands into his hair and pulling at his blonde locks. Ross groaned, but didn't move. Juliet seemed to know that her father wasn't going to move, so she decided to try something else. She started bouncing up and down, causing the bed to slightly shake.

"Why?" Ross whined, his voice muffled from the pillow.

"Because she wanted to wake up her daddy." Laura said, giggling. She picked up Juliet, allowing Ross to flip over so he landed on his back. She then placed her on his chest and crawled into bed next to him. "She wanted to wish him a happy birthday."

Juliet began to giggle, and Ross smiled, peppering her face with kisses. "Thank you, princess." He kissed her forehead before turning to Laura. "Where's my birthday gift?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Laura playfully rolled her eyes. "You really have to do that with our daughter right here?"

"Uh, yes."

"You're so lucky it's your birthday." She muttered, pressing her lips against Ross'. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and it was just as passionate as every other kiss the couple has shared. "Happy birthday, Ross." Laura murmured, once they pulled away.

Ross swiped his thumb across her cheekbone. "Thank you, baby."

"Birfday!"

The couple's eyes widened, and they sat up, whipping their heads at the sound of their daughter's voice. "Di-did she-" Ross stammered, not believing his ears.

"She just said her first word." Laura whispered, her eyes wide. "She just said her first word!"

Ross smiled, and he swore that his cheeks were going to get stuck from smiling so wide. "Can you say that again, princess?"

"Birfday!" Juliet exclaimed, clapping her chubby hands together.

Laura let out a laugh, her eyes brimming with tears. "You're right, Jules. It is daddy's birthday." She rested her head on Ross' shoulder, and he rested his on top of hers. "I can't believe she just said her first word."

"And it was birthday." Ross added, chuckling. "I honestly thought it would be either Go-Gurt or pancakes."

"We eat those, we don't talk about them." Laura deadpanned.

"Same thing." He shrugged.

"It's really not."

_v. First Birthday_

"Where's the birthday girl?" Ross asked in a baby voice, his body hunched over behind the couch. "Where's the birthday girl?" He moved to the side, his smile widening when he saw Juliet hiding on the other side of the couch. "There she is!"

Juliet squealed and tried to run away, but Ross grabbed her tiny body and lifted her up into the air. "Dada, no!" She giggled, kicking her legs in the air. Ross just laughed and blew a raspberry on her neck.

"Want to go see mommy?" He asked, resting his daughter on his hip.

"Momma!" She continued to giggle.

"Then let's go." He kissed the top of her blonde head before walking into the kitchen, where Laura was in the middle of baking a cake. Oblivious to the fact that the two entered the kitchen, Ross decided to have some fun. He quietly walked up behind her and jabbed his finger into her hip, causing her to squeal and jump in shock.

Laura whipped around to find Ross laughing, and Juliet giggling. "Ross!" She slapped his arm, then placed a hand over her heart, hoping her heart rate would slow down. "Not funny."

"Very funny." He managed to get through his laughs. "Once he calmed down, he wiped away the tears that leaked out. "That was great. And Juliet thinks so too." He pointed to their daughter who had her head buried in Ross' chest, and giggles escaping her mouth.

Laura smiled and kissed her cheek. "She's allowed to laugh at me. It's her birthday."

"And I'm your husband." He pointed out. "The husband is always allowed to laugh at his wife."

"Yeah, right." She shook her head. "Daddy's crazy, right, Juliet?" She asked the little girl, taking her in her arms. "Daddy doesn't get to laugh at me."

"Dada, laugh!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Ross laughed. "She agrees with me! That's daddy's little girl." He kissed her forehead.

Laura rested her cheek on top of Juliet's head, and sighed. "I can't believe she's already one. She's growing up so fast." Tears pricked her eyes, and she couldn't help but let one roll down her cheek.

Ross slightly frowned and wiped away the rogue tear. "Don't cry, Laur. She's not even close to finished growing up. She'll be staying our little girl for a long time."

"I hope so." She murmured. "I can't imagine her not being our little girl."

"And you don't have to, Laur. Stop worrying." Ross leaned forward and placed his lips against Laura's forehead, stroking Juliet's cheek at the same time. "This will be the first of many birthday's, and no matter how old she gets, she's gonna be our baby."

There would be many firsts that Ross and Laura would experience with their baby girl, and they couldn't wait to do it with their next one.

**Okay, I really like this one-shot. I thought it was cute, lol. I hope you guys liked it as much as I loved writing it. Review, favorite, and follow, please! Love you, guys!**


End file.
